Sanctuary of Light
by Bloomings
Summary: The story starts after the the final battle against Valtor in season 3. It's about Bloom's self discovery and the challenges that she faces while doing so - she has to accept herself and love herself for who she really is but will her heart betray her when she needs it the most?
1. Chapter 1 - Secrets in the Night

Chapter 1 – Secrets in the night

Everything was finally over. Valtor had been defeated in the great battle for the Magical Universe and life was starting to go back to normal. Or so it was for most people, but for Bloom it seemed that the battle for the Magical Universe was just the beginning.

She had at last discovered a great deal about her past and who she really was – the last princess of Domino, the Lost Kingdom. And yet much was on her mind still, a lot of questions without answers to, like – where were her birth parents? Were they still alive? Would her kingdom ever be like it was before? Could it be saved, and could she do it?

Bloom didn't know, and she knew that she wouldn't get those answers right away or in that night, for it was about midnight and she couldn't sleep at all. _This won't do, what I need right now is some fresh air to clear my mind._ And so, she got up and left her room. She walked without making a sound through the empty corridors and finally reached the courtyard, unaware that someone had been following her. She sat down on the floor, feeling the nice summer breeze giving life to her fiery hair and she smiled for the night was beautiful and the fairy didn't feel so alone looking at the stars and the moon beyond reach – like her parents. She gave herself permission to cry and let her emotions escape for just a few moments.

"Bloom, what in the world is going on?"

Bloom froze. She recognized that voice, it was Professor Palladium. She quickly cleaned up her tears before turning to face him and explain what she was doing there, hoping that he wouldn't say anything to Miss Faragonda, by her not being in her room so late in the night.

"I'm sorry professor, I just couldn't sleep… you see… so I decided that some fresh air would do me some good…" Bloom tried to explain, smiling. He got closer to where she was, now, standing.

"Oh, my dear… what is troubling you so badly?"

"I-, it's nothing"

"Your eyes are telling me otherwise, come with me to the teachers' office and we will talk better there"

Bloom nodded. There was nothing she could do now, she better do what he said if she didn't want to be grounded. When they got to the teachers' office, Professor Palladium made some tea and poured it into two teacups. He offered one to Bloom which she accepted. They sat on the crimson couch and silence filled the room. Bloom said nothing and waited for him to start his inquiry.

"So now you can tell me all about it, why where you enable to sleep tonight?" Bloom had no choice but to tell him the truth.

"I was thinking about my parents, professor, about Domino and just couldn't sleep… I have so many questions and so many doubts and my mind seems like it's going to explode…" Bloom was looking at the floor, so she didn't see his eyes soften.

"I can't give you the answers you are looking for Bloom but one thing I am sure of is that you are an amazing fairy that is going to succeed in whatever you put your mind into. Don't put your energy in the negative things in life, focus on the positives, on your goals because they make you the amazing, strong fairy we all know and love"

Bloom was looking at him now. His speech making her feel much better, looking for the first time at the situation from a different angle, a different point of view and it motivated her to accept her past as dark and twisted as it was and move on. She had to stop at once feeling pity for herself. She was a fighter and she would do everything in her power to bring happiness back to Domino.

She smiled for she was very grateful to had run into him that very night.

"Thank you, professor, you have no idea how much your words helped me"

"Oh, ahm" He seemed a bit embarrassed by it all "Well, of course Bloom anytime"

And so, he became the same Professor Palladium he had always been. But there was something about the way he spoke those words and the way that he talked about her that made Bloom blush. Something about it seemed different from a normal pep talk, though she could not tell exactly what it was.

They finished their tea and Professor Palladium escorted Bloom back to her dorm. They were both standing now in front of the dorm door.

"You won't tell anything to Miss Faragonda, will you professor?" Bloom asked just to make sure she wasn't in trouble.

"Only if you go straight to bed now" Professor Palladium said with a smile.

"I will!" Bloom answered happy to be free of any trouble "Good night professor"

"Good night Bloom"

He gently touched her hand, so gently like it was made of glass. Then, he quickly turned away without looking once back to see her reaction.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ajagar

Chapter 2 - Ajagar

 _W-what had just…?_ Bloom's heart was racing, her hand reaching for her chest. She looked at her warm hand, repeating what had just happened time and time again in her mind. She watched him walk away without saying a single word, like it didn't even happen or like she had just imagined those five seconds that seemed so much more, almost like all the ages of world had passed through her. She could feel her heart pounding throughout her whole body as she closed her eyes.

 _No._ Professor Palladium was just being nice, trying to comfort her because of all that had been troubling her that night and it was nothing more than that. She was just imagining things where they didn't exist and that thought calmed her mind – so much that it was enough for her to go back to her room and sleep for the rest of the night.

Morning came and for Bloom that night was now nothing more than dream, for she barely remembered anything that had happened. Morning classes passed quietly, and it was now lunch time. Bloom and the Winx walked together to one of the tables with six available seats and each placed their tray in the table and sat, ready to start eating.

"God, I'm so hungry! I couldn't see the end Avalon's class!" Said Stella, grabbing her sandwich with both hands and biting into it.

"Stella you're always hungry… besides I thought you loved Avalon's classes" Answered Musa, already used to her friend's personality.

"Yeah, everyone enjoys that them" Added Layla.

"Of course, everyone one does, myself included, but no one would enjoy it if their stomach was sounding like mariachi band!"

Everyone laughed, it was so typical of Stella and those moments were exactly why her friends loved her. Bloom was thinking how lucky she was to have such good friends by her side and how much they had been through together and now everything seemed to be going back to normal at last.

"Now girls, did anyone notice how Professor Palladium was this morning?" Asked Stella after a while.

"He was acting very strange indeed" Commented Tecna.

"Sure thing, he was clumsier then usual and seemed strangely uncomfortable"

"I actually saw him last night" Said Bloom recalling their awkward run in the night before.

"You did?" Asked all of them at the same time.

"But when?" Asked Flora "You were asleep all night"

"Not in the beginning, I had a lot in my mind about Domino and my birth parents and couldn't sleep so… I went for walk, I thought some fresh air would help me clear my mind, but it only made it worse and that's when Professor Palladium showed up"

"Oh, poor thing… are you alright now?" Said Flora, who was ready to comfort Bloom if she needed to.

"Sure, I'm fine now, he talked to me and made me see things from a different perspective and also promised not to tell anything to Miss Faragonda which was also a plus!" Clarified Bloom with a cheeky smile.

"Wow that is quiet a story and an unexpected one if I may add" Said Tecna.

"True, I wonder what he was doing up as well last night…" Wondered Musa.

"Maybe it has something to do with his behaviour this morning" Suggested Layla.

"Well, whatever it was, this morning was surely funny!" Said Stella.

"Remember when he fell right in front of my desk?" Asked Bloom laughing.

"He couldn't get up for at least a minute!"

And so, lunch continued in this light easy mood until it was over and they had to go back to class.

In Griselda's class, which was the last class of the day, Bloom started to sense that something or someone was calling for her. _Bloom_ , the voice said for it was Daphne and Bloom recognized that voice anywhere in the Magical Dimension. Bloom couldn't concentrate at all in class with her sister's voice always inside her head, so when the class ended at last.

"Girls… I have to go"

"Go…? Go where?" Asked Flora, speaking the question that was in everyone's minds.

"To Lake Roccaluce, my sister Daphne needs me… I-I don't know what it is but it's important, I couldn't concentrate in class at all and her voice… I have to go to her" Explained Bloom, placing her right hand in her forehead.

"Should we go with you?" Asked Layla. Everyone's expressions were filled with worry and they wanted to help her badly.

"No, I'm sorry girls but I need to do this on my own this time… I will get back in no time you will see!" Said Bloom with an encouraging smile to reassure her friends that everything would be alright and maybe Daphne only wanted to have a nice talk with her – at least she was hoping that was the case but the urgency in her sister's voice wasn't calming Bloom at all.

"Ok, we understand Bloom, but you've got to tell us everything when you get back!" Said Stella with a smile.

"We love you Bloom" Said Flora. They gave a tight group hug to their friend before she left.

"Good luck!" Said Musa.

"And be careful!" Reminded Tecna.

The sun was setting when Bloom got outside the gates of Alfea. She felt the wind pass through her and then she transformed, flying right way to Lake Roccaluce. When she got to the lake, she entered the water and started to call out for Daphne. When the water reached her waistline, Daphne appeared in the air, glowing.

"Daphne"

"Dear Bloom, I'm so glad you were able to come"

"Of course, you know I will always come here especially when you need me to… besides, I missed you" Said Bloom, with a warm smile.

"I missed you too, Bloom" Said Daphne with a gentle smile, touching her sisters face. Then her expression changed" But, unfortunately, I didn't call you here just for a light-hearted chat, dear sister"

"I know… just, just tell me what's going on"

"Well Bloom, three years ago when you came back to the Magical Dimension, I restarted my research about our parents because I know that together we can save them and Domino. So recently I started to investigate the Three Ancient Witches and, as you know, they served Lord Darkar, the Shadow Phoenix and I found everything about him and his origins – it was a long and dark journey which I'm not going to tell at least right now but I found out how he was created"

"You mean…?"

"Yes, he also had master, a force that is the exact opposite of the Dragon Flame. As you know, the Magical Universe was created by the Great Dragon but at the same time another source of power was created – the Dark Dragon – to maintain the balance in the Magical Universe because not everything can be all light or all darkness there has to be a balance if not really bad things will follow. But the Dark Dragon wanted the entire Universe for himself, so he fought against the Great Dragon for power and to rule over the Magical Universe, but he failed, and the Great Dragon imprisoned him in the heart of the Omega Dimension for eternity. There he had time to plot against the Great Dragon to fulfil his wish to rule over the Magical Universe. But when he finally got out, he learned that the Dragon no longer existed but that his power still flowed in the veins of the Royal Family of Domino, the Dragon's final resting place. So, he moved to a planet called Alkstalar, which you know today by the name of Obsidian and there he transformed himself into a shape of a man and called himself Ajagar. He created Lord Darkar as his minion to steal the Dragon Flame and absorb its powers and the rest of the story you already know. Now, I'm telling you all of this because this force has awakened once again, and it is coming for you Bloom – the keeper of the Dragon Flame.

"For me…? But, Daphne, how I am supposed to fight against Ajagar – the primary force of evil in the Magical Dimension?"

"It's your destiny Bloom, you must continue the Great Dragon's legacy. You must protect this world from the Dark Dragon once again… It's a heavy burden but you're not alone in this Bloom, I will always be by your side, me and the ones you love most"

"But I can't ask them to join me on this… I'm not putting their lives in danger!"

"That is not for you to decide, dear sister, it is a choice that they all must make for themselves and if they decide to help you let them for there isn't much time – the day after tomorrow they will come"

"They…? Who are they?"

"The Three Ancient Witches themselves" Chills ran through Bloom's body and she could barely speak.

"But they are dead…?"

"Their spirits endured, and they possess other people's bodies – Alfea must be prepared for their attack"

"But what should I do…?"

"Go to Domino, into the secret passageways underneath the Royal Palace"

"But Daphne-"

"I must rest dear Bloom… my strength is leaving me…"

"No, please Daphne, don't go away" She tried to hug her sister that was getting more and more invisible.

"Bloom… this won't be the last time you see me, I will always be by your side no matter what, sweetie, I promise…You will succeed"

And then she disappeared completely, leaving Bloom hugging the air. Bloom cried but then she remembered Professor Palladium's words and stopped, reminding herself who she was _. I am the keeper of the Dragon's Flame and it is my duty to myself and to everyone to protect the Dragon's Flame with my life and I, Bloom of Domino, will succeed – word of a Winx!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Many Meetings

Chapter 3 – Many Meetings

Bloom left Lake Roccaluce at that very second and flew to Alfea as fast as her beautiful Enchantix wings allowed her. When she landed in the school it was almost dark, the air was warm, and it was a beautiful night - Bloom hoped it wasn't the last beautiful thing she would see for a long period of time _. It will be alright_. She told herself.

Bloom passed through the almost empty corridors of Alfea, walking straight to Faragonda's office without noticing the surprised glances of some fairies, probably because Bloom was still in her Enchantix form and with a very serious expression on her face. She knocked on the door of Faragonda's office and waited for a reply.

"Come in" She heard the headmistress say.

Bloom entered the office and closed the door as calmly as she possibly could.

"Oh Lord, Bloom…! What in world is the matter, my dear? Why are you transformed?"

"I-I just came here as fast I possibly could…"

"It's ok, Bloom…please take a seat and tell me all about it dear" Bloom did as she was told and transformed into a normal girl again. She sighed. _There is no time to lose Bloom, calm down._

"Miss Faragonda, I'm sorry about coming here like this-"

"Oh, my dear, you don't have to apologize just tell me what's going on"

"So, this afternoon at my last class I started hearing my sister's voice calling out my name, I could hear the agony in her voice so after class I flew to Lake Roccaluce to meet her"

"And what did she tell you?" Asked Faragonda, now, looking deeply into Bloom's eyes, worry starting to mirror in them.

"She told me that she had been researching the Tree Ancient Witches because she wanted to save our planet and our parents. She spoke to me about the creation of the Magical Universe and about the battle between the Great Dragon and its opposite force the Dark Dragon, known now as Ajagar. She told me that this force has awaken once again and that it is coming for me for it wants the Dragon's Flame. She said that we must get ready because the Tree Ancient Witches are coming for me and my power in order to serve their biggest and true master. Daphne also advised me to go to Domino and look for more answers there…."

"Oh my, so it is true…"

"What do you mean?" Asked Bloom feeling now more than ever that Miss Faragonda was hiding something from her.

"My dear, Bloom, as you know I have many friends in all the realms of the Magical Dimension and news of a shadow rising had already reached me, but no one knew who or what it was"

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"I didn't want to worry you without reason, no one was sure that there was indeed a dark force rising from the ashes until today"

"And what about the Dark Dragon, I didn't even know of his existence… what are you hiding from me headmistress?"

"Bloom… I'm sorry I didn't share this information with you, but most people don't know of the Dark Dragon's existence… only people in the Council of the Wise know about him and very little they share with the outside world. That evil was supposed to be buried, it wasn't supposed to exist even and the Wise prefer not to remember such dark times" She paused and seeing Bloom's expression soften she then proceeded with her explanation "I came to discover of the Dragon's existence by chance, when I meet one of Wise – Hiems – but that is an entirely different story. I hope you can forgive me…"

"There is nothing to forgive headmistress and I'm grateful you shared this with me" Reassured Bloom "But how are we going to deal with the Three Ancient Witches?"

"Do not worry about that Bloom, your mission and priority is going to Domino as soon as possible"

"But I-"

"There is nothing you can do here, my dear, we are not going to win this fight by force but by beating the clock and you're our only hope of succeeding"

"When should I leave?"

"Tonight, but first I'm going to put a team together"

"Miss Faragonda, I really think it's best for me to go alone"

"Nonsense, I won't allow it! I'm calling a meeting right now"

In a few minutes, all the teachers were in Faragonda's office – even Saladin and Griffin. The rest of the Winx were also there and everyone was in silence, they expected nothing better than bad news. Bloom explained everything that Daphne had told her and what was to come. Then, everyone started talking at the same time, asking a lot of questions or simply expressing their fears and how bad of a situation they were in. After a while, Miss Faragonda clapped her hands, and everyone shut up for the first time in seven minutes.

"Now, that everyone knows the truth and what is going on we need to decide what we are going to do. I say that we put together a team to go with Bloom on her mission to Domino and the rest of us just stay well alert and guard the schools"

"Shouldn't we warn the Council?" Asked Saladin.

"I don't think we should involve the Council in this" Replied Miss Faragonda "At least for right now"

"One only warns the Council when the situation is the end of the Magical Dimension" Agreed Miss Griffin.

"But isn't this it?" Asked Saladin.

"Maybe it is but I believe we should only speak with the Council when it is most necessary, for now we are going to do our best with the task at hand" Answered Miss Faragonda.

"Very well, Red Fountain will stay at high alert at least until Bloom comes back. I will send on this mission my best Specialists - Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy and Riven" Assured Saladin.

"Thank you Saladin" Said Miss Faragonda, grateful for her fellow's always generous help "The Winx will go with Bloom on this mission of course and I'm going to ask Griselda and Professor Palladium to join them as well"

Everyone was surprised by the last members of the group that were about to join the mission, for it was unusual for the professors to come along.

"Faragonda, are you sure? Me and Griselda could be very helpful here" Asked Professor Palladium who was more surprised than everyone else by the headmistress's request.

"I am sure you could but there is something telling me that they are going to need your help on this mission"

"Very well"

"So, it is settled! You're leaving at midnight sharp; we will meet at the Simulator Room in just a few minutes and for the rest of you thank you for being here"

"Thank you for warning us!" Said Griffin.

"Good luck!" Said Saladin.

And so, the meeting ended there. The Winx left the office and walked to their dorm to put some warm clothes on. They were all getting dressed when Bloom sat on the bed and looked at her dark blue heart pendant. Everyone was being put in danger because of her; it wasn't fair to her friends, even if they wanted to help. _It is a choice that they all must make for themselves and if they decide to help you let them._ Bloom remembered Daphne's words. _But even if it is their choice it doesn't make me stop worrying about their safety._

"Bloom, sweetie, are you alright?" Asked Flora.

"I was just thinking that because of this power that I possess I'm putting all of you in danger"

"We were already in danger with or without you and we are not going to leave you alone ever, you're a Winx and no one is left behind" Said Musa.

"We are with you Bloom, until the end" Said Tecna.

"And no matter what you say we will always be by your side" Agreed Layla.

"Thanks girls" Bloom whipped a tear from her face.

"And besides…"Said Stella "The boys are coming with us!" They all laughed.

"Even in the eminent end of the World you only think about boys" Pointed Musa.

"If I don't, I'm going to start depressing like Bloom and then who would be left to make you guys laugh, hum?" She asked with her tongue out.

"Well, I suppose you're right!" Said Bloom still laughing "Glad you mention it, I'm actually happy to see Sky, I haven't talked to him much lately" She confessed.

"See…! Not everything is bad after all! Even in the worst situations you must always look for something positive" Said Stella.

"You sound like Griselda!" Said Layla.

"Impressive remark, Miss Layla, very impressive indeed" Said Stella in a very bad attempt of impersonating Griselda. They all laughed.

"Well, it is surely going to be interesting having the professors with us" Commented Tecna.

"True, I just hope they don't give us a hard time on this mission, there is already enough pressure" Said Stella.

"I hope so too" Agreed Flora.

"I think if Miss Faragonda felt that they should be there we should trust her" Said Bloom.

"You're right and it might be fun, well… at least the most fun there is possible to have in a situation like this" Said Musa.

"Girls… I want to thank you… for everything, for always being there for me and for being the best friends a fairy could possibly wish for" Said Bloom.

They had a little group hug and finish getting dressed, at last.

They walked to the Simulator room, ready for the mission ahead. Bloom's heart was much warmer since she talked to her friends about what was on her mind and so she felt much better and hopeful about the task at hand. When they got to the Simulator Room the Specialists and teachers were already there along with Miss Faragonda. Each Winx ran to the arms of their Specialist and it was taken a little bit of time for a small but beautiful reunion.

Bloom felt Sky's lips touch hers and it felt like it had been forever since they last kissed. His lips were anxious looking for hers, attempting to erase the time that had passed. He hugged her tight and none of them said a word until the end of that embrace.

"I missed you so much" Said Sky in almost a whisper.

"I missed you too" Said Bloom with a small smile" I'm just sorry that the first time we meet after so long is on this circumstances"

"It doesn't matter, what is really important is that you are here with me" Said Sky.

Bloom smiled. They held hands and when Sky was about to kiss her again.

"I'm sorry, dear students, but you must go at last; please step on the silver platform so we can start your journey and remember this is not a simulation!" Said Miss Faragonda.

And so, everyone walked to the platform and got ready to leave. When everything was ready and in place, Faragonda said her final goodbyes.

"Good luck everyone and be careful!"

And then she pressed the red button for it was time for their journey to begin. Bloom felt Sky's hand brush against hers and then holding her hand very firmly while her surroundings changed from the Simulator Room to the cold landscape of Domino.

Something was different though. Those hands that had once been warm were now cold as ice.

Ignoring those feelings, Bloom looked ahead, her heart burning with desire to end that battle once and for all. _Domino._


	4. Chapter 4 - Domino

Chapter 4 - Domino

Cold. It was very cold indeed and everything was sparkly white with snow and ice covering everywhere their eyes looked. The air was so cold that it was like breathing ice itself and it seemed, at least to them, that the temperature was getting even lower. All them waited for Tecna to scan the area and tell them where to go exactly because they could only see giant blocks of ice.

While they waited, Bloom looked around to what had once been her home. It seemed that every time she was in Domino was because of some kind of a crisis and she wondered when the moment would finally come that she got to go there because of something good, no eminent danger in the air. She sensed someone approaching the place where she was standing, looking at that heart of ice.

"Griselda just asked me to check on you, Bloom, see if everything was alright" She heard Professor Palladium's voice say and one could sense the awkwardness in his tone "It won't do you any good to stay here by yourself" Bloom turned to face him.

"I'm alright professor, thank you" She answered as convincingly as possible "I guess I just needed time to think"

"You could do a lot more of that thinking around your friends " Said Professor Palladium, still trying to persuade her as best as he could.

"I know but… I feel something strange that I still can't put my finger on what it is but I-"

"What's going on here?" Asked Sky, reaching for Bloom's waist and kissing her on the cheek.

"Professor Palladium was just asking me how I was doing" Answered Bloom.

"Well, Tecna finally knows where we should move to, so you don't need to worry about that anymore" Said Sky smiling.

"I wasn't but still that's good news" She said returning his smile.

"I-I'm going to join the others then" Said Professor Palladium, leaving Bloom and Sky by themselves. Sky laughed.

"He is a strange fellow, Palladium"

"Yeah… I guess he is" Said she, thinking about it for a while "But he is also a kind soul"

"I can tell, he seems to care about you" He paused for a second, pondering what to say next "Not the way I do anyway but still a good effort" Said Sky with a smirk spreading through is lips.

"Of course, how noble of you!" Said Bloom laughing "Comparing a teacher's worry for a student with our love"

"I know, I'm a pretty modest guy… that's one of the things you love about me"

"Come here Mr. Modest" Bloom kissed him, her lips gentle against his. And again, that strange feeling that she felt in the Simulator Room passed through her, but she ignored it for she didn't want to spend another minute thinking about something that really was just in her head.

"Hey! Lovebirds! We could stay here all day and freeze, or we could go and find the Royal Palace!" Shouted Tecna.

"A bit busy, sorry!" Shouted Sky back. Bloom laughed and took his hand, pulling him to where the group was.

"Come on" She said.

When they got to where the others were standing, everyone was ready to leave and start the mission at last.

"Great, now that we are all here the only thing left to do is follow this digital map that I created" Informed Tecna, pointing to the map that was on the back of her hand "It will take us right into the Royal Palace and the best news is that we aren't far away from it, just a mile or so nothing more than that"

"So, we better get moving, come along girls you will have plenty of time to spend with your boyfriends when the Magical Dimension is safe" Said Griselda, already impatient and rightfully so "Tecna, do lead the way"

"Come along everyone" Said Tecna.

And so, the mission started, and they walked and walked through that icy land. The wind started to get stronger and snow started to fall upon them.

"Please, everyone just hold hands; let's make a current strong enough against this wind" Said Brandon, remembering one of Codatorta's, now precious, classes.

They did as Brandon told them and they continued walking very slowly against the hard wind of Domino. And that worked for a while for it was too cold and it was very difficult to hold hands, so after a few minutes the human current gave in making Bloom fly away into the strong wind.

She scream and scream and thought that was indeed the end. She was floating in the air and her body was starting to freeze. Bloom heard the cries of everyone else from below and in that moment, she started to feel nothing, for the world started to fade little by little. It seemed to her that she was there a lot more time that in reality she was and there, at the end of all things she heard a voice. _Segregare Imperium._

Bloom felt gentle arms holding her, as she descended from the sky like an angel. She felt that person's body against hers and it was warm, very warm. She lost the notion of space and time and only knew that she wanted to get warm badly.

"DDD-Don't l-let ggg-go, p-please" She tried to say.

If there was a reply, Bloom did not hear it for she was giving into the darkness. The last thing she saw were those gentle worried eyes in the colour of honey.

Bloom felt life starting to flow through her veins again. The cold and wind were no more, and she felt warm and comfortable, almost like she was waking up in her own bed back at Alfea. She slowly opened her eyes and the first face she saw was Sky's, his eyes filled with worry, his hands holding hers. Bloom also noticed that she was now inside the Royal Palace of Domino for she remembered its walls very well and could recognize them anywhere. _At least we got here safe and sound, well…almost._

"Look she is waking up!" Said Sky, his face lighting up.

"Oh, thank goodness!" She heard Flora say from afar. Bloom saw the rest of the group come closer to where she was laying, covered with a thick blanket.

"Bloom, how are you feeling dear?" Asked Griselda, a concerned look on her face.

"I'm feeling better now, much warmer actually" She said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear it" Replied Griselda, a gentle expression on her face, something that was quite rare.

"So… I see that we reached the Palace"

"We were actually quite close when that incident happened and that was our luck!" Said Riven.

"Yeah, if we weren't who knows what would have happened to you, Bloom" Said Layla, a sign of relief present on her face.

"I guess I would have been toast if it wasn't for my saviour as well" Bloom said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, for that you have to thank Professor Palladium, he was the one who caught you" Explained Stella, a funny look on her face. Something was up, and she would find out from Stella what it was later.

"Thank you so much, professor, I owe you my life" Thanked Bloom, now looking at where he was standing.

"Oh, hum, y-you're welcome Bloom, you don't need to go that far I was only doing my job!"

"Well it was a job well done and for that I'm grateful" Answered Bloom, a gentle smile on her face.

"Can you stand Bloom?" Asked Griselda. Bloom got up slowly and then almost fell down. Sky caught her just in time.

"Careful, love"

"I'm alright"

"She needs something in order to get her strength back" Said Griselda.

"I have just the thing" Said Flora, walking straight to Bloom while holding a cup of tea in her hands "I just made this, it's warm and will give you back your strength in no time"

Bloom sat down and started drinking the tea the Flora made. It was warm indeed and made her feel already much better. Everyone was in silence, she could sense the tension. Her accident was slowing down the mission and she could tell everyone was very much worried about what the future would bring and on top of it all they were all counting on her. She decided that she would be stronger, not only for her sake but for everyone else's sake.

"So… have you explored much of the Palace yet?" Bloom asked.

"Not much, we were all waiting for you, after all only you can unlock the secrets that are buried down here" Answered Tecna. Bloom nodded and finished her tea. She tried to stand up again and was able to do it. _This tea really is miraculous_. She smiled and everyone else just seemed to imitate her for they were also happy to see her friend well and the mission back on track.

"Well, let's find those underground passageways! Tecna were you able to find those corridors that we went through last time?" Asked Bloom.

"Yes, they are right in front of us, we only have to get down there"

"Then let's go!"

They all walked to the big hole that was on ground and one by one got down to the secret passageways of the Royal Palace. Stella lit the corridor with her power, so everyone could see clearly where they were going. They walked for what seemed days in those corridors they were so similar to each other that they seemed all one and the same.

"Are we lost?" Asked Riven.

"I-I don't know" Answered Bloom, a bit nervous to admit the obvious.

"I knew it, what should we do now?"

"Hey, this isn't Bloom's fault!" Defended Sky.

"Isn't it? She was the one leading the way!" Said Riven, already losing his patience.

"She's going by intuition, she doesn't know these walls!"

"Well… she should!"

"Guys, guys let's not start arguing!" Said Musa.

And then they all started talking at the same time, trying to decide what to do next and who should lead the way, what strategy was best to find whatever they were looking for. Bloom couldn't concentrate with so much noise, so she walked a bit further and tried to think, looking at those beautifully ornamented walls of a forgotten palace. Daphne had been so vague; she had only told her that she needed to go to the underground passageways and nothing more. How could she possible look for something that she didn't know? She felt useless and bad for leading her friends to a labyrinth of walls and paintings.

Then she felt a pair of warm hands brushing very lightly against her shoulders.

"It will be alright dear" Bloom laughed.

"Did Griselda tell you to check on me again? She is giving you a hard time, professor"

"No, I just thought you needed, perhaps, someone to talk to right now" Bloom sighed, still not looking at him.

"I don't know what to do… Daphne told me to come here but I don't know what exactly I'm supposed to look for"

"You don't need to know"

"What do you mean professor?"

"I mean that you must feel your heart and it will lead you to the right path" He said, his voice gentle "Listen to its call and I believe in it…"

Bloom took Professor Palladium's advice. She started to concentrate on the beating of her own heart and she left the Flame of Life's energy flow through her whole body. The Dragon's Flame energy filled the whole corridor, and everyone stopped talking and looked at Bloom. Then the Great Dragon appeared or his spirit rather. Nor Bloom nor everyone else could believe what was happening and tears filled the eyes of the red headed fairy.

"Well done, Bloom, Last Princess of Domino" Said the Dragon "You passed the test, you found that sometimes the way to success isn't the most logical, you must always follow your heart and stay true to it for it is the biggest challenge any of us encounters and it might be crucial to you on your quest, Princess"

"Great, this was all a test!" Said Stella "It's almost like being back at school"

"This test wasn't irrelevant, Stella Princess of Solaria, it might prove important in the bigger picture, especially for your friend" Answered the Dragon, which made Stella silent for the first time

"But if you're here, doesn't this mean that you can fight against the Dark Dragon again?" Asked Bloom.

"No, because I'm not really here… I'm in a dimension out of time and out of space, a dimension only the fallen can enter. I'm here to help you on your mission, Princess, for my burden now passes to you as my mistakes; I will help as much I am allowed, so please, now, follow me… I must take you to the secret library of this planet"

They all followed the Dragon through a magical door that had just appeared. Bloom thought about what the Dragon meant by the test not being irrelevant and being very much important to her quest. There was a lot more at play then what she could see at first and a great secret left to unveil.

At last they entered the golden library and they saw a whole new world appear before their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Prophecy

Chapter 5 – The Prophecy

The library was the most beautiful place Bloom had ever been to. It was made for the great kings of the past, for the first generations of fairies and magical beings and that was still not enough to describe its grandeur and splendour. Golden were the walls and crystals of various colours filled the whole ceiling, giving it an even more enchanting looking e feel over all. The library was round and as they walked in, they could the thousands and thousands of books around its walls, some of them very old, so old that the language that they were written wasn't even the same as it was right now – it was ancient dominian and few still knew how to read it.

When they got to the center of the room, the Dragon stopped and turned to face Bloom. She didn't know what to expect and was both nervous and curious to know what the Dragon had to say to her. The fairy was everything but ready but nevertheless she had to continue with her task. The Dragon looked at her and their eyes locked when he was about to speak.

"Welcome, to the secret library of Domino" Said the Great Dragon "At last I can tell you, Princess Bloom, the secrets of my past so you can unlock your future… should we start?"

"Yes, I'm ready" Replied Bloom not really sure about the ready part but there was no time to lose.

"Good. I will tell you my story, so you can understand better the matters at hand;

I was born out of the Flame of Life, the first light of the Magical Universe. I remember a great white light when I first opened my eyes and white flames shaped by body. When I finally awakened my mission was to spread the Flame of Life throughout the void of the Universe and so the Magical Dimension was created. I gave life to all the planets and created one guardian for each planet who, was you know, are now known as the Wise. Together we created and gave life to the Magical Dimension; I was very fond of them for they were not only my friends but my family and for a good while everything was good and peaceful. Then one day, I discovered that I had a brother, the Dark Dragon, for another energy was born out of the Flame of Life. I was very happy to know that I had a brother and so I took him into my home and happy we were. But my brother started to have a lot of questions about his existence and couldn't accept that he was created to maintain the balance of the Magical Universe because his energy was dark, and we couldn't stand that mine was light. In my blindness I didn't take action and thought that he wouldn't do anything bad to upset the balance of the Universe, but I was wrong and so me and my friends fought against my brother to protect the balance of the Magical Dimension in a battle that almost ended the Magical World. After his loss, I created the Omega Dimension and exiled my brother there but too much had been lost and most of the World was destroyed. So, after it was rebuilt my friends moved to the Great Heavens and exiled themselves there, never to walk in the Magical Dimension again. So, I chose to rest in Domino, the first planet I created and the one I was guarding. Out of me was born the first male and female of Domino, which came to be the planet's first king and queen, Pyrkagio and Flóga. My people were advanced for their era and with greater knowledge came also greater danger. A prophecy was made" The Dragon turned to go get something and when he came back, in his paws was an ancient parchment "This is written in ancient dominian but the best translation would go something along this lines:

'Many moons shall pass

And many suns will shine

But when the eclipse comes

The Dark Dragon shall rise

From the ashes in the deep

The 508th Princess shall fall

But a flame of love will reach her heart

So, the moons and the suns shall rise again

In bright light of Life'"

"And so, in that moment I knew that the Dark Dragon would rise again, although I knew very well that we has imprisoned in the most impenetrable of prisons. But, just to make sure I created this library because if the prophecy was true, the 508th Princess would have enough information not to fall in the darkness. Meaning, you are the 508th Princess and I have waited a long time for you to come here, Princess Bloom" Said the Dragon, finishing his speech.

"But… I don't understand… how is this supposed to help me defeat the Dark Dragon?" Asked Bloom even more confused them before.

"I have seen the fragments of the future and I know that this tale can possibly affect your decisions later on. Your future, though, is still incomplete for you most still make a choice that will affect the course of your whole journey. But I can tell you what I know, if you wish to know it but I warn you that it may be dangerous"

Bloom didn't know what to decide. For one it could help her on her mission to defeat Ajagar but at the same time what if she saw something that was bad, very bad, she would have to live knowing that if she made the wrong decision that would happen, and she didn't know if she would be able to endure it. She would have to risk it because they needed all the information they could get.

"It's okay, Great Dragon, I want to know" Said Bloom, determined to face anything that could shake her off her course.

"Very well, Princess" Said the Dragon before he paused, as if to see if she changed her mind "You will have to make a big decision, as I said before, and that decision has to be made from the heart and not from the mind. There will be a great sacrifice before the end and the light of the Wise will shine again above the Magical Universe. A close loved one will reveal you a great secret from its past that will open the door to your first steps to victory and this battle will be fought with love and not anger"

Silenced filled the room. No one knew what to think or what to say and they couldn't stop thinking about who would sacrifice themselves. Nothing was making since and after a while Bloom couldn't tell if making the journey to Domino was really the best idea. She didn't know what to think or what to do and confusion filled her mind. Seeing her expression, the Dragon spoke once again, now with a gentler voice.

"I am sorry you have to carry my burden dear Princess Bloom, I just wish I was wise enough in my time to have dealt with the situation differently"

"I don't understand…" Said Bloom.

"You don't have to right now, you just have to let things happen naturally without thinking about what you heard here for the future may always change" The Dragon paused and then a white light emerged in his hand "Now, I want to give you the flame that gave me life" He reached the paw that had the white Flame of Life closer to Bloom's heart. She felt the warmth that came from it and suddenly felt home. The flame entered Bloom's heart and there it stayed "We will always be connected this way, Keeper of the Flame of Life… now you must go, you are needed somewhere else"

"Thank you for all your help Great Dragon; it was a true pleasure to meet you" Thanked Bloom, feeling a little bit emotional.

"You don't have to thank me Princess, the pleasure was all mine and I hope we shall meet again someday, even after a thousand years I will remember your face, Last Princess of Domino" The Dragon bowed "But for now my job here is done"

And with that the Dragon vanished and so did the library. Suddenly, they realized that they were now back at the top of the hole that gave passage to the underground corridors of the palace.

"Well, at least he left us at the top" Said Stella who was tired of walking so much.

"On that I have to agree with you, sunshine" Replied Brandon.

"Yes, that's great but now what? I couldn't understand a thing that just went on down there" Said Tecna.

"Me neither, what are we going to do with this information and how is it going to help us?" Asked Flora.

"Bloom, do you have any ideas?" Asked Griselda, who was now very worried about their situation in Magix.

"I believe we should listen to what the Dragon said and just move on and see what happens… I mean we don't have another choice, do we?" Answered Bloom.

"I don't think we do and I'm afraid we didn't even learn anything about our enemy's weaknesses" Said Sky.

"That may prove not to be the truth for I think that the Dragon didn't tell us that story for nothing" Spoke Professor Palladium for the first time.

"Well, whatever that may be I think it's best we return to Alfea and decide there what to do with the help of the headmistress" Said Griselda.

"If that's the case, then I'm going to call Codatorta to send us a ship" Said Timmy already with his communicator at hand.

While they waited, the mood changed, and the tension decreased substantially. They could relax for at least a few minutes which they all needed very much, especially after hearing what they just had.

Bloom was laying in Sky's arms and they were both silent. His hand was brushing her hair lightly and gently in an attempt to make her feel more comfortable.

"How are you feeling?" He asked after a while.

"Not very well, I can't understand the riddles in the Dragon's words and I'm afraid to make the wrong choice…" She answered honestly.

"Don't worry about that, you will always make the right choice love, at least to me" He said, comforting her.

"You are always by my side, aren't you Sky?"

"Always and forever" Said he, kissing her forehead.

"The ship is here!" Called Timmy.

And with that everyone got into the ship and meet up with Professor Codatorta. The ship flew away from Domino and started to make the journey back to Alfea. The journey was calm – like the calm before the storm – and quiet for most people were sound asleep. They were all extremely exhausted from the mission and decided that it was better to rest before the possible battle ahead.

Bloom was sleeping profoundly in the back seat when she heard a whisper calling her name and felt a hand gently touching her shoulder.

"Bloom" She opened her eyes and saw professor Palladium standing right in front of her.

"Professor…?"

"I'm sorry to awake you like this but I was worried…"

"It's okay professor, what were you worried about?"

"What did you want to tell me back in Domino?"


End file.
